Snow's Story
by ai selai strawberry
Summary: Sadarilah Salju Ini yang Mencintai Sang Lilin Sampai Merasa Lelah. Dedikasi untuk Ulang Tahun Piringgg


**Snow's Story**

Fandom : Magi The Labyrinth of Magic

Rated : T – indonesia

Genre : Angst!

Warning : Death Chara!

Pairing : Sinbad x Judal, OneSide! Sinbad x Ja'far

Disclaimer : Magi The Labyrinth of Magic © Shinobu Ohtaka-sensei. Tidak ada keuntungan materil yang diperoleh dari membuat ataupun mempublikasikan fanfiksi ini. Fanfiksi ini dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan dan penyaluran hobi pribadi.

Didedikasikan untuk ulang Tahun Imouto

Summary :

**S**adarilah **S**alju **I**ni **y**ang **M**encintai **S**ang **L**ilin **S**ampai **M**erasa **L**elah.

* * *

**N**otice

* * *

Kau itu terdiam. Memperhatikan dari jauh seperti yang biasa dirimu lakukan. Menatap sosok yang lebih tinggi darimu dengan rambut yang sewarna laut dalam. Kau tahu suatu hal yang sedari dulu kau rasakan ketika menerima uluran tangan'nya'. Dan kalau kau mau mengakuinya. Kau sudah sangat jatuh pada pesona Sang Raja, Sinbad.

Rasa itu tumbuh begitu saja seiring berjalannya waktu yang kalian lewati. Nama Sinbad ynag selalu kau teriakkan ketika berbuat sekenanya. Dan kau juga tahu, perasaan yang dirimu rasakan semakin meningkat hari demi hari.

Hari ini kau kembali berucap dalam hati. Berharap dan selalu berharap agar Rajamu menyadari perasaanmu itu. Walaupun kau tak pernah meletakkan perasaanmu pada kata-kata, bukan ?

* * *

**S**now

* * *

Rambut putihmu bergerak lembut seiring dengan lajunya angin yang cukup kencang sore itu. Dari balkon kamarmu, kau menatap ke langit lagi. Mengangkat tanganmu dan seolah-olah meraih awan yang berjalan beriringan.

'_Apa aku bisa beriringan dengannya ?'_ Batinmu sekali lagi, yang selalu kau ucapkan di waktu yang sama setiap harinya.

Kau mendengus. Untuk pertama kalinya kau mencoba kembali pada kenyataan yang ada. Kau rapuh. Putih dan mudah pudar. Begitu pula perasaanmu kepada sosok itu.

Seperti salju, yang diam-diam terkumpul dan menumpuk di dalam hatimu.

Dan kau juga berharap, agar musim semi segera tiba dan membuat semuanya mencair tanpa luka yang tersisa.

* * *

**L**ove

* * *

Hey! Bukankah kau ingin merengkuhnya ? Menggenggam tangannya dan tak mau dirinya terlepas untuk siapapun ? Menyalurkan kehangatan dirimu kepada sosoknya.

Namun sekali lagi dirimu menyerah bukan ?

Kau bahkan tampak seperti orang yang tidak mau mengerti lagi bagaimana cara mencinta orang lain – selain dirinya –.

Kau mencintainnya. Dengan amat sangat mencintainya. Sampai kau harus mengeluarkan berkali-kali cairan bening dari mata indahmu itu. Yang kadang membuatmu merasa sesak tak tertahankan.

'_Andai dulu aku tak pernah bertemu Sin.'_

* * *

**T**ired

* * *

Kau memainkan jemarimu di jendela yang kini tampak seperti kumpulan uap yang membeku dan memadat menjadi sebuah lempengan. Ketika kau menggeser sedikit jarimu, maka akan terlihat jendela yang asli di sana.

Kau lalu kembali menarikan jemarimu. Menuliskan namamu dan namanya di jendela dengan sebuah symbol yang sering dielukan para pujangga. Symbol hati perlambangan cinta.

Kau tertawa miris.

'_Sampai kapan aku akan terus memikirkanmu dan mencintaimu, Sin ?"_

* * *

**C**andle

* * *

Malam menjelang. Pesta pernikahan Sang Raja yang penuh kemeriahan di negeri itu baru saja dimulai. Namun, kau lebih memilih untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Dari tempat yang membuatmu merasa lebih baik mati saja sekarang ini.

Kau mencoba memberikan lilin-lilin kecil itu sebuah kehangatan. Menatap merah yang menyala dan bergerak lembut itu memang kadang membuat dirimu sedikit lebih tenang. Membiarkan dirimu terbawa menikmati indahnya benda di hadapanmu.

Kau percaya suatu mitos bahwa _Jika kau menyalakan lilin-lilin kecil di tengah malam dalam kesendirian, maka mereka akan membawamu ke dalam kehangatan abadi. Melelehkan segala hati yang beku_.

Dan kau mencobanya malam ini. Meletakkan tanganmu di atas lilin-lilin kecil itu dan memejamkan matamu.

"_Bawa aku dalam kehangatan kalian. Aku lelah terus bermimpi. Sampai jumpa, Sin. Berbahagialah dengan Judal."_

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**O**TANJOUBI **O**MEDETOU IMOUTO ! Semoga berkah umur, sehat selalu, sukses terus terutama untuk kelas 9 ini ! Dan tambah loliiiii~~ /dibekep

saa~ pokoknya selamat ulang tahun yang ke-14 ! XD

dan maaf kalau ini buruk bahkan terkesan fail. gomen~


End file.
